


about a girl

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [13]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: It's almost too much when Nadine realizes the Jane Michael's been mooning over is the same Jane she fell in love with in high school.





	

It's almost too much when Nadine realizes the Jane Michael's been mooning over is the same Jane she fell in love with in high school. It seems like a rather cruel twist of fate, as though her life wasn't dramatic and awful enough lately that an old crush should be thrown into the mix. 

While Nadine had hung out with her sporty friends, mostly fellow field hockey team members, Jane and Lina had been inseparable, with a few other friends that hung around. Nadine hadn't noticed much about Jane besides being pretty and smart, sitting near the front in most classes. And then there was The Project That Changed Everything. 

Ramirez paired them together to present Staggerford and Nadine doesn't recall much about that presentation. But she does remember the afternoons they spent together beforehand, ripping the book to shreds over its poor characterizations and its lack of plot and the sheer boredom it induced. A particularly memorable afternoon was spent baking cookies and making a list of all the books they had read with boring white male protagonist teachers, inevitably with at least one way too good for him student in love with him. _The Staggerford Effect_ they dubbed it, eating deliciously undercooked cookies. 

After that first project they chose to pair up when allowed, project friends as it were. Back then Nadine was terrified of losing her teammates' friendships, doesn't know why she couldn't simply be friends with both of them. 

Sometime in May, when it felt like she would never see Jane again, they started going on not-dates. The two would go to the movies, or to the park, or simply walk around at dusk, holding hands and talking about everything except the future. They were on the verge of _something_ , and then Nadine's mother saw them by mistake, and Nadine wasn't allowed to hang out with Jane anymore. 

She wants to see Jane again, knows it's a real possibility now, her work partner being Jane's ex. But moreover, she doesn't want Jane to get drawn into the Sin Rostro business. At least this way she knows she's safe, and likely through Michael's complaining will know how Jane is doing at least.

For a week it works just like that- existing in the happy-sad space without Jane and hearing fairly consistent updates from Michael that Jane is doing well. (Too well in his opinion, but Nadine doesn't care much for him.)

A week, and then Jane herself strides into her office saying, “Hi I'm looking for M- _Nadine_?”

“Hi,” she says and at Jane's pleased and surprised look, she can't help smiling. “it's really great to see you again.” 

“And you!” Jane says, sweeping her up in a hug. “How have you been? What have you been doing- no, we should get lunch. When do you break?” 

“I can't,” Nadine says. 

Jane's face falls, and Nadine's too weak, glances to check Michael isn't coming back. 

“I want to, it's just- there's someone watching me and I don't want a target on your back too.” 

“In the precinct?” 

Nadine blinks at Jane's unexpected question, “Er no, but-”

“Then I'll get us sandwiches and we'll eat here, anyone would assume I'm here to talk to Michael,” Jane says with a smile. “Now what time do you break for lunch?” 

Nadine lets out a soft laugh, can't argue with that and doesn't want to. “Twelve-thirty.” 

“Excellent, you still like a steak and cheese right?” Jane asks, almost smug. 

She does, of course she does.


End file.
